Mis Delirios de Lucidez
by Eliorah
Summary: Mini colección de drabbles SasuSaku con un toque de humor. Drabble 3: Toda pareja tiene sus problemas de vez en cuando, y ellos no eran la excepción. “Que yo recuerde, en ningún momento te quejaste cuando estábamos sobre ella y la quebramos” “¡Idiota!”
1. Un Jutsu Casi Invencible

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero éste fanfic es todo mío.

**Summary:** Drabble 1: Cerró fuertemente los ojos para evitar seguir mirando descaradamente ahí. Quizás nunca volvería a ver a Sakura de la misma forma, todo por culpa de Naruto… y su estúpido justu. SasuSaku.

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, foros, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está única y exclusivamente disponible en esta Web.

_**N/A: **__¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun!!! (23 de Julio n_n)

* * *

_

**·:U**n** J**u**t**s**u C**a**s**i** I**n**v**e**n**c**i**b**l**e**:·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

.

.

.

—¡Sí! ¡¡Con éste invencible jutsu al fin podré derrotar a teme de Sasuke!!—chilló a todo pulmón el rubio con el puño en alto, simulando una pose de victoria, para luego comenzar a reír estruendosamente como villano de telenovela barata.

.

Cierto moreno de cabellos cortos que se encontraba ahí con él, matando el tiempo dibujando alguna cosa mientras el Uzumaki entrenaba arduamente, elevó su mirada al escuchar el grito de su compañero a la vez que por su pálida cien resbalaba una gota de sudor al estilo anime. Observó las ropas enlodadas y maltratadas del ojiazul, realmente había entrenado muy, pero muy duro para _ese_ jutsu.

.

—Ehhh… Naruto, no creo que Sasuke-bastardo caiga en una… _Técnica_ como ésa—opinó el chico.

.

—¡Bah! Tú cállate, Sai. Ya verás como el teme caerá ante ésta infalible técnica ¡Dattebayo!—alegó convencido de sus palabras—. He trabajado muy duro para perfeccionarla y es _especialmente_ para él—mirada maquiavélica por parte del rubio. Empezó a reír nuevamente.

.

El muchacho de las sonrisas falsas soltó un suspiro de resignación y volvió a sus dibujos. Era imposible hacer entrar en razón a Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Un guapísimo pelinegro saltó velozmente a la rama de un frondoso árbol mientras que con su mano izquierda cubría su nariz. Ocultó su chakra a la vez que prestaba atención a su entorno, no podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento, además tenía que recuperarse del último _ataque_ para regresar a la pelea con todas sus fuerzas.

.

—"_Maldito Naruto, por poco y acaba conmigo gracias a ése estúpido jutsu"_—cerró los ojos exasperado mientras un tic nervioso se formaba en una de sus cejas, unas gotas de sudor corrían por su nívea frente y un casi imperceptible sonrojo de vergüenza adornaba sus mejillas—_"Kuso, no puedo perder contra el dobe"_

_._

—¡Ajá, ahí estás!

.

—"_Demonios, me encontró"_—pensó el Uchiha, su cara se llenó de horror—_"Y-y aún… ¡Aún está usando esa técnica!"_

_._

Sasuke saltó del árbol y empezó a correr a una velocidad que parecía humanamente inconcebible, todavía tapando su nariz, mientras era perseguido de cerca por…

.

—¡¡Sasuke-kun, regresa~!!

.

… Un ejercito de Sakuras completamente… _Desnudas._

_._

—¡¡Naruto!!—gritó el pelinegro con voz amenazante, una de las muchísimas pelirrosas trató de atraparlo de frente y, para esquivarla, tuvo que usar ambas manos, destapando su nariz y revelando de esa forma su _pequeña_ hemorragia nasal, la cual no había sido producida precisamente por ninguna clase de golpe—¡Ahh! ¡¡Desgraciado usuratonkachi, eres hombre muerto!!

.

—¡¡Sasuke-kun, vuelve~!! ¡Te amamos!—chillaron las Sakuras, de un momento a otro todas y cada una de ellas se tiraron sobre el _indefenso_ Uchiha, el cual abrió los ojos como platos sin poder moverse al ver como se le venían todas encima.

.

.

.

.

Algunas horas más tarde en el hospital de la aldea de Konoha, nuestro rubio hiperactivo favorito se hallaba vendado en una camilla, semi inconsciente y los ojos le daban vueltas, además de tener un ojo morado y varios golpes inflamados en la cabeza.

.

Al mismo tiempo en otra habitación del lugar…

.

—Ese Naruto nunca se rinde, mira no más como lo has dejado… Creo que te pasaste un poquito, Sasuke-kun.

.

—Hmph—ooh, si supiera lo que ese libidinoso rubio idiota había hecho no diría lo mismo. Para ser sincero, pensaba que se merecía aún más.

.

La chica de cabello rosa continuó hablando y hablando, sin embargo el joven Uchiha desde hace mucho tiempo que había perdido el hilo de la conversación y no entendía ni una palabra de las que salían de la boca de la ojiverde, ya que toda su concentración estaba puesta sobre… otra cosa.

.

—Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun.

.

—¿Hm?—murmuró sin mirarla a los ojos todavía.

.

—¿Estás bien?—él no contestó—Sasuke-kun, te veo muy rojo ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?

.

—¿Eh?—emitió alzando la vista finalmente y poniéndose aun más rojo. Sakura tocó su frente para comprobar si su temperatura estaba bien.

.

Mientras tanto, el moreno libraba una batalla interna contra sí mismo y su deseo de volver a posar sus ojos azabaches sobre el tentador escote de su compañera de equipo. ¡Es que sus ojos eran atraídos como imanes!

.

—Huh, no lo entiendo, tu temperatura es normal—decía inocentemente la chica, ajena a la situación.

.

—"_Kuso, kuso, kuso… Auto control, Uchiha ¡Usa todo tu auto control!"_—se repetía mentalmente el pobre chico, cerrando fuertemente los ojos para evitar el seguir mirando descaradamente los _perfectos_ senos de la pelirrosa.

.

Y es que, Sasuke no era un pervertido, pero…

.

—Bueno, eso es todo. Puedes irte, Sasuke-kun—le comunicó, sonriéndole amplia y dulcemente como sólo a él lo hacía.

.

… Sakura siempre le había parecido hermosa, no obstante, ya a sus quince años, sus benditas hormonas comenzaban a… _enloquecerlo._

_._

Salió de ese cuarto antes de perder el poquísimo auto control que le quedaba y terminar por lanzarse sobre la muchacha.

.

Sakura se quedó extrañada al verlo salir de ahí con tanta prisa.

.

.

Quizás nunca la volvería a ver de la misma forma…

.

… Todo por culpa de Naruto y su estúpido jutsu.

.

.

**)O.o(…FIN…)o.O(**

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les gustara este drabble, lo subí hoy por el cumple de mi bello Sasukito-sexy-kun º¬º Sé que no es la gran cosa este fic, pero ojalá les gustara y me dejen reviews!

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que ya estoy en clases de nuevo y que me siento frustrada por no poder escribir nada… ya que este drabble lo tenía guardado desde marzo TuT… junto con otros dos.

Realmente, esto es extraño... siempre comento demasiado al final de los capis, pero hoy, no sé... me he estado sintiendo... muy deprimida últimamente.

Espero sus comentarios. Recuerden que no necesitan estar registrados en esta Web para dejarme reviews. Cuidense n_n

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE DrAbBlE!!

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	2. Cómo Restaurar El Clan

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero éste fanfic es todo mío.

**Summary:** Drabble 2: Porque puede resultar 'peligroso' que Kakashi trate de explicarle a Sasuke de dónde vienen los niños "¿Cómo un libro podrá ayudarme?" preguntó el Uchiha, mirándolo recelosamente. SasuSaku.

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, foros, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está única y exclusivamente disponible en esta Web.

* * *

**·:C**ó**m**o** R**e**s**t**a**u**r**a**r **e**l **C**l**a**n:·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

.

.

.

**Una **tranquila tarde en la prospera Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. En una banca se podían apreciar un peligris y un joven pelinegro, se hallaban en completo silencio; el chico cruzado de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados, mientras tanto el hombre leía un pequeño libro ya habitual en él, aunque, en ese entonces, ninguno de sus alumnos sabía de qué iba exactamente el dichoso librito. El jonnin cerró el libro y se quedó mirando al horizonte sin saber qué más hacer, ya que se había terminado toda la historia, la cual había leído ya cinco veces. Miró de soslayo al azabache, él seguía en la misma posición.

.

—Nee, Sasuke-kun—el pelinegro tan sólo abrió uno de sus obres y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, indicándole que lo escuchaba—. Si mal no recuerdo… Uno de tus objetivos era restaurar tu Clan ¿Verdad?—indagó curioso.

.

—…—el Uchiha abrió ambos ojos y enarcó una ceja, miró como su sensei sonreía despreocupadamente bajo su máscara— _Aa. _—respondió afirmativamente, con indiferencia.

.

—Bueno, como ya has cumplido tu primer objetivo, supongo que seguirás con ése—el muchacho se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, le parecía extraño que justo hoy se le diera por querer platicar a Kakashi— Y dime… ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?—Sasuke lo miró con cara de "¿Eres idiota o te haces?"

.

—Hmph, pues teniendo hijos ¿No?—contestó tajantemente, entrecerrando sus ojos.

.

—Hai, hai, hai—pronunció aburridamente el Ninja Copia. Un sepulcral silencio los rodeó unos minutos, hasta que…—¿Sabes cómo se hacen los hijos, Sasuke?

.

Se escuchó el viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles…

.

Se pudo oír el agua corriendo en algún arroyo cercano…

.

Se escuchaba el cantar de alguna rana a lo lejos…

.

Silencio.

.

Una enorme gota anime resbaló por la frente del Hatake.

.

—"_Como lo supuse… sus padres murieron antes de poder darle la 'Charla'… Bueno, creo que es mi deber hacerlo"_—pensó el peligris, algo peligroso brilló en su único ojo visible y una sonrisa nada santa se ocultaba bajo su máscara.

.

—…

.

—Vale, Sasuke. Como tu sensei y figura paternal que soy…

.

—"_¿Figura paternal?"_—elevó una ceja, incrédulo, pero antes de poder interrumpir el jonnin continuó.

.

—… Es mi deber aconsejarte e informarte sobre un tema tan… delicado—hizo una pausa enigmática— Toma—le tendió el libro que leía anteriormente, Sasuke lo tomó—. En ese libro está todo lo que debes saber para restaurar tu clan.

.

—Ehh… ¿Estás seguro de esto?—cuestionó con recelo.

.

—¡Por supuesto!—aseguró sonriente. La verdad era que… no tenía ni idea de cómo explicárselo, así que optó por lo fácil. No le haría ningún daño ¿O sí?

.

—Pero, ¿Cómo un libro podrá ayudarme?

.

—Eso ya lo verás, no seas impaciente. Tienes que leerlo, tómalo como una importante misión. Confía en mí.

.

—De acuerdo—aceptó, aunque todavía desconfiado.

.

.

.

.

.

Días después…

.

—Nee, Kakashi-sensei ¿Sabe qué le sucede a Sasuke-kun?—indagó algo preocupada la pelirrosa mientras el rubio continuaba llamando inútilmente al Uchiha, el cual parecía estar perdido en otro mundo, un aura negra lo rodeaba y el flequillo cubría su mirada gacha. Mientras que Kakashi al parecer no había escuchado a Sakura y meditaba algo.

.

—"_No puede ser que siga en shock ¡Pero si ese tomo de Icha Icha Paradise era el más 'suave' de todos!"_—pensaba el Hatake. Si ese libro era, supuestamente, el más suave… ¿Se imaginan como serán los demás?

.

—¡Oi, Kakashi-sensei~! Haga algo, el Teme comienza a preocuparme ¡Dattebayo!

.

—¿Huh? Ah, sí, sí, Naruto—reaccionó el peligris—Veamos, ¿Qué puedo hacer?—se puso en pose pensativa, el rubio y la pelirrosa miraban expectantes a su sensei, dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

.

—Sakura… —murmuró con voz fantasmal el poseedor del Sharingan. La chica volteó lentamente.

.

—¿Sí, Sasuk…? ¡¡Wah~!!—chilló a punto de desmayarse.

.

—¿Te gustaría ayudarme a restaurar mi clan?—le propuso con la voz más increíblemente seductora jamás antes escuchada, al igual que su pose sexy y el hecho de que su haori blanca se encontraba mucho más abierta de lo normal, casi al punto de resbalar sobre sus varoniles hombros, mostrando su trabajado pecho y su cremosa piel nívea, todo esto haría que cualquier mujer se ahogase en baba. Además, había que contar su arrebatadora sonrisa, todo un combo no apto para cardíacas.

.

Así el joven Uchiha se llevó entre sus brazos a una semi consciente Sakura que gritaba como loca en su fuero interno, celebrando ese glorioso momento, seguramente corriendo en dirección a su apartamento a jugar a mamá y papá en su versión no-apta-para-menores-porque-pueden-terminar-bien-traumaditos-si-son-niños, todo esto bajo las atónitas miradas de Kakashi y Naruto que se los quedaron mirando hasta perderlos de vista.

.

—"_Vaya… Funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba"—_caviló el peligris con los ojos bien abiertos.

.

—Nee, nee, Kakashi-sensei ¿Adónde va Sasuke-teme con Sakura-chan?—preguntó inocente y tontamente el Uzumaki, con los ojos achinados. Así parecía el mismo crío de 12 y no el quinceañero que ya era.

.

—"_Oh, es cierto… Naruto tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con sus padres"_—rió maquiavélicamente por dentro—_"Creo que el deber me llama una vez más."_—pensó sonriendo peligrosamente, le puso una mano en el hombro al ojiazul y empezó a avanzar con él siguiéndole mientras de su bolsillo sacaba cierto librito.

.

—…—el rubio lo observaba a la espera de que le dijese algo.

.

—Bueno, Naruto. Como tu sensei y figura paternal… creo que ha llegado el momento en que tú y yo tengamos la "charla"

.

Quién sabe…

.

Tal vez luego la Hyuuga se lo agradecería ¿No?

.

.

**)O.o(…FIN…)o.O(**

.

.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! xD ¿Me creerían si les digo que actualizo hasta hoy porque se me había olvidado hacerlo? Jajajaja Es que, como en el anterior, este drabble también lo tengo escrito desde marzo u___uU ¿Qué quieren que haga? ¡Ya les he dicho que soy condenadamente distraída! Gomen nasai TωT

Bueno, sólo quería decirles que… ¡No pensé que les gustaría tanto el drabble anterior! Jo, y yo que pensaba que tendría menos de 10 reviews :O Es que me considero a mi misma una papa para la comedia xD Pero, tal parece que me equivoco n_nU ¡Gracias, mil gracias por sus reviews! TTuTT… Ahhh, malas noticias… por lo menos para mí… este lunes comienzan los mendigos exámenes TTOTT Justamente por eso no podré subir otros tres oneshots que tengo preparados (Dos son independientes y el otro para "Mi pequeña colección de oneshots" –la cual tengo bastante abandonada-) Tengo que hacer tareas, un trabajo y estudiar para el examen de Derecho Civil… y otros tres trabajos que son para martes y miércoles TT-TT

Okis, espero que este drabble también haya sido de su agrado y me dejen muchos lindos reviews nωn Quizá no sea la gran cosa y yo no sea una de las mejores escritoras de aquí, pero trato de dar lo mejor de mí para ustedes nOn Mi "paga" son sus reviews que me animan a seguir ;P ¡Espero sus comentarios! ¡Recuerden que no necesitan estar registrados en esta Web para dejarme reviews! ¡¡Cuídense mucho!!

Respuesta a Anónimos: 

Shanty: Hola! Genial que te gustara. Sep, creo que fui algo cruel con Sasukito… ya me imagino su cara xD Espero que este tb te gustara y me des tu opinión! Sayo!

Ari_chan_passion ^_^: Muchas gracias por tu review! Si, estoy de acuerdo! xD si saku lo hubiera visto el pobre Naruto no llega al hospital! Jajajajajaja. Espero que me des tu opinión sobre este segundo drabble ¡Chao!

Marisol: Gracias por comentar! ^^ Espero que este te haya gustado tb! Chao!!

Kakii chii!: Hola! xD siii, Sasuke-kun es un pervertido! Y a Naruto al fin se le prendió el foquito, mejor idea no pudo tener! xDD Que genial que te gustara! Espero tu opinión sobre este! Sayo!

Gaby: Hola! Genial que te gustara el drabble anterior xD espero tu opinión sobre este! Matta ne!

Eely Uchiha: Gracias por comentar! Espero que te gustara este tb ¡Sayo!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Mizu no hikari

Yuuai Haruno

Rose Uchiha

Setsuna17

Eely Uchiha

Minami-Chaan

Hinoiri-chan

Haro kzoids

Gaby

Leontinees

Kakii chii!

Chelsea272

Lili-little-witch

EdiitH

Yuko-koisuru

Bella-uchiha1

LaDulce IluciOn

Marisol

HiiRuKii-cHaNn

Natsumi511

.xKristenx.

Dani dani37910

Tsukisaku

Ari_chan_passion ^_^

Shanty

Rosybeth

Asukasoad

Karina Natsumi

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE DrAbBlE!!

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


	3. La Típica Riña

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero éste fanfic es todo mío.

**Summary:** Drabble 3: Es bien sabido que toda pareja tiene sus problemas de vez en cuando, y ellos no eran la excepción. "Que yo recuerde, en ningún momento te quejaste cuando estábamos sobre ella y la_quebramos_" "¡Idiota!". SasuSaku.

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, foros, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Este fanfic está única y exclusivamente disponible en esta Web.

* * *

**·:La típica riña:·**

**By:**Rioko001

* * *

.

.

.

**El **rubio más hiperactivo de toda Konoha, más reconocido por su insana tendencia a querer cambiarle la vida a todo el que se le cruce en frente, tomó lo último que quedaba en su décima taza de ramen. El moreno de cabellos rebeldes –Cabeza de gallo, en palabras de Naruto- lo observó por el rabillo del ojo con desaprobación. A diferencia del de ojos azules, el Uchiha apenas estaba por terminar el único plato que había pedido.

.

Sasuke suspiró casi inaudiblemente, con cansancio, y luego entornó los ojos. No entendía cómo demonios el _estúpido_ Naruto le había convencido para ir al _estúpido_Ichiraku a comer _estúpido_ramen, y, para empeorarlo todo, el muy _estúpido_le hacía pasar vergüenza gracias a su asquerosa forma de comer –zamparse como si su vida dependiera de ello- ramen. O tal vez él era el _estúpido_por haber aceptado.

.

Elevó una negra ceja. ¿Cuántas veces había usado la palabra 'estúpido' en los escasos veinte minutos que llevaba compartiendo el mismo aire con Naruto?

.

—No puedo creer que la vieja te mandara en una misión sólo con Sakura-chan—comenzó a refunfuñar, con los ojos achinados—¿¡Qué se supone que haré yo en todo este tiempo, dattebayo!?

.

—"_¿Además de hacerte el idiota y gritar a los cuatro vientos, estúpidamente, como si estuvieses perdido en medio del bosque?"_—caviló con obvio sarcasmo.

.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y no contestó, Naruto prosiguió con su monólogo.

.

—Hum… Ahora que me doy cuenta—farfulló de pronto, el pelinegro lo miró de soslayo—, tú y Sakura-chan pelean muy seguido últimamente. Pero de repente en las misiones se desaparecen y luego aparecen juntos como si nada—se cruzó de brazos, con expresión pensante.

.

_¿Pensante? ¿Naruto? ¡Sí, claro!_Hubiese comentado Sasuke.

.

O sea, ¿Naruto era o se hacía el idiota?

.

_Es, sin duda_. Habría jurado el Uchiha, sin temor a equivocarse.

.

¡Por Kami-sama! Era tan jodidamente obvio porqué sucedían esas cosas entre él y la joven de cabellos rosados, ¡¿Quién no supondría que se esfumaban para faj… ejem, digo, charlar?!

.

El de ojos ónice se levantó de su butaca y puso sobre la barra el dinero de _su_ ramen, luego empezó a alejarse a paso tranquilo.

.

—Ehm… ¿Teme?—llamó dubitativamente el chico kyubi, el aludido se volteó a verlo sin expresión alguna.

.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con voz estoica, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron al Ichiraku.

.

¿Pensaría Sasuke que 'calladito se veía más bonito' o qué?

.

_No necesito estar callado para verme bien._ Habría asegurado el Uchiha, si su buen juicio, fama de 'cubito de hielo' y su preciado orgullo no se lo impidieran.

.

—Dejé la billetera y…

.

—Olvídalo—cortó bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a largarse cuanto antes de ahí.

.

—¡Por favor, teme, no seas tacaño! ¡Compadécete de mí!—suplicó.

.

Y Sasuke cometió el error de girarse para mirar al rubio. Quién sabe, tal vez sólo quería regocijarse en su sufrimiento, pero…

.

Naruto lo miró con ojos de borreguito a medio morir –Sí, grandes y acuosos al estilo del Gato con Botas de Sherk-, tratando de persuadirlo, pero al joven de cabellos negros la expresión del rubio se le hizo de todo menos tierna. Hizo una mueca de asco. La cara del idiota de ojos azules más bien se le antojaba de infección estomacal… Ugh, recordó fugazmente el día que se lo encontró en los pasillos de la academia, cuando se formó el equipo siete. Sí, esa expresión facial le recordaba a la que tenía Naruto justo cuando sus tripas se retorcieron en pleno ataque y corrió desesperadamente –junto con toooodos sus clones- al baño más cercano, a causa de la inminente diarrea.

.

Al Uchiha se le revolvió el estómago súbitamente.

.

_Olvida eso, Sasuke. ¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvídalo!_

_._

Dios, era casi tan traumático como su maldito primer beso.

.

Hablando de traumas… Él tenía hasta para regalar.

.

—"_¡¡Noooooooo!! ¡Se supone que ya lo había olvidado!"_

_._

¿Tantos meses de terapia –a escondidas- con el psicólogo para esto?

.

El pobre chico hizo ademán de vomitar. Naruto lo observó con extrañeza, sin entender nada. Antes de pasar la vergüenza de su vida, Sasuke desapareció del lugar en medio de una nube de humo.

.

El Uzumaki abrió los ojos como platos.

.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Teme, vuelve aquí ahora! ¡¡Temeeeeeeeee~!!

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio, dándole la espalda a su compañera. Justo como temía, las riñas no se hicieron esperar, ya que durante casi toda la _estúpida_ misión se la habían pasado discutiendo. Bueno, mejor dicho _ella_ era la que comenzaba a reñirlo por cualquier tontería. ¡Qué mujer para ser tan jodidamente molesta!

.

Y hablando de riñas…

.

—No puedo creerlo—murmuró atónita la pelirrosa, se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo de la habitación, observando cierto objeto.

.

—Hmph—emitió el pelinegro, con los ojos cerrados. Amarró su banda de Konoha a su frente mientras la chica se seguía quejando.

.

—Sasuke—lo llamó, con cierto tonito de advertencia en la voz.

.

—¿Hn?

.

—Eres un salvaje—lo reprendió, ceñuda.

.

—…

.

—Que poco tacto tienes.

.

—…

.

—¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?

.

—No.

.

—¡¡Sasuke Uchiha!!

.

—Tsk… ¿Qué?—dijo de mala gana, perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.

.

—¡La rompiste!—chilló, mirándolo acusadoramente.

.

—¿Y?—pronunció con indiferencia.

.

—…!—Sakura abrió la boca, indignada—¡¿Cómo que 'Y'?! ¡La has quebrado! ¡Quebraste la…!

.

—Que yo recuerde, en ningún momento te quejaste cuando estábamos sobre ella y la _quebramos_—la interrumpió, sonriendo arrogantemente ante el fuerte sonrojo que atacó las mejillas de la joven.

.

—Idiota—masculló entre dientes la de ojos verdes, completamente avergonzada e irritada.

.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Uchiha se encontraba frente a ella, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Sakura sintió su corazón latir desbocadamente en su pecho y la sangre correr con frenesí por sus venas. Al parecer jamás lograría acostumbrarse a la cercanía de él.

.

—Si quieres, podemos quebrar otra _cama_, Sakura—le susurró, provocativamente, mientras una de sus manos empezaba a recorrer con lentitud una de las piernas de ella. La joven se estremeció ante el contacto—Igual sabes que la pagaré… Luego—agregó, comenzando a besar su blanco cuello.

.

—_Sasuke-kun_—suspiró la Haruno.

.

Se supone que estaban de misión, pero eso no significaba que no pudiesen aprovechar debidamente su tiempo libre _descansando_ en la posada, ¿No?

.

¡Y vaya que 'descansar' con Sasuke era de lo mejor! ¿Para qué negarlo?

.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun—lo detuvo, él la miró algo ansioso. Sakura se mordió el labio para evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro—, ahora no… es que… ¡Me duele la cabeza!

.

Aunque era una vil mentira, no más quería ver la reacción de él.

.

Sasuke la vio casi con espanto.

.

—Venga ya, Sakura… Que para esto no necesitas la cabeza. No seas pesada, ¿Sí?—le dijo, casi con desesperación. Ya no lo soportaba más.

.

Un tic se formó en el ojo derecho de la pelirrosa y su cara se llenó de furia.

.

—¡¿O sea que no te importa mi salud?!—gritó—¡Eres increíble! ¡¿Qué clase de novio eres?! ¡¡No vuelvas a tocarme!! Ya me lo decía mi madre, ¿Pero hice caso? Noooo…

.

—"_Aquí vamos de nuevo"_—lloró para sus adentros el chico, resignado.

.

Ciertamente, Sakura Haruno era la mujer más molesta, problemática, escandalosa, temperamental y quisquillosa que había conocido. Y, aún así, seguía queriéndola más que a su vida, ¿Irónico, no?

.

Además…

.

Maldición… ¡Qué buen trasero tenía!

.

¿Ya lo había mencionado?

.

No importaba cuan fastidiosa podía llegar a ser a veces –o la mayor parte del tiempo-, porque, de todas formas, sería su esposa a como diera lugar.

.

Soportar su bipolaridad… Nah, sería sólo un _pequeño_ sacrificio.

.

.

**)O.o(…FIN…)o.O(**

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! En serio lamento la tardanza… este drabble no lo tenía escrito, como los demás. Y creo con éste ya se acabó "Mis delirios de lucidez" (El mismo summary lo dice: _mini_ colección de drabbles SasuSaku uωuU), perdón pero la comedia no es lo mío xD de repente me llega alguna que otra ideíta, pero no pasa muy a menudo… soy más al drama, angustia, romance y esas cosas XD

Aunque… si no quieren que el fic se termine aquí, me pueden ayudar diciéndome qué les gustaría que pasara en otro drabble, a ver si consigo escribirlo uωuUUU

En realidad, estos tres drabbles no tienen lo que se dice una verdadera conexión entre ellos, aunque ustedes pueden pensar que cada uno es continuación del anterior, si así lo quieren jejeje.

Espero que les gustara aunque sea un poquito y me dejen reviews. No tengo nada más que decir óωò ¡¡Y que pasen un grandioso fin de año!!... y que se la pasaran genial en navidad xD ¡Cuídense mucho!

Respuesta a Anónimos:

Kakii chii!: hola! me alegro de que te gustara el drabble anterior, y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado jijiji espero tu review! Sayo!!

Shanty: hola! muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegro de que te gusten mis fics y que ames leer jajajaja espero que estes de lo mejor y te gustara el drabble! Sayo!

_sakura-chan_: hola!! gracias por el review, espero tu opinión sobre este drabble! Sayonara!

Meikhu-Chan: hola! me alegro que te gustara el drabble 2 y Kakashi con su "figura paternal" xD espero que este drabble haya sido de tu agrado y me regales un review nωn sayo!

Seiko: hola!!! muchas gracias por tu review!! Me alegro que te guste el fic xD espero tu opinión sobre este drabble jujuju. Ah, y yo misma soy la que piensa que no se me da bien el humor xDDD soy algo paranoica jajajaja! Cuidate, sayo!

Asukasoad: hola!!! muchas gracias por tu review, me complace saber que te divertiste leyendo el drabble jujuju y espero que este haya sido de tu agrado y me regales un review jejeje cuidate!!! Chao!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

NocturnRose

Uchi-Haru

Ayaami-sama

DaNidani37910

Kakii chii!

Shanty

LuFer Gosh

Ves104

_Sakura-chan_

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

Ale Subarashi

Sasuke9529

Meikhu-Chan

XxDark-lalaxX

Lilu the Little witch

Akane Kido

Tsukisaku

Natsumi511

oOHana-ChanOo

leontiness

Seiko

Hatake Nabiki

Haro Kzoids

Poly-Uchiha

Bella-uchiha1

Setsuna17

YuuaiHaruno

Mizu no Hikari

FaBiiOoLiXx

Chelsea272

Karina Natsumi

NoS LeEmOs En Mi SiGuIeNtE FaNfIc!!

**EDIT 30-03-2010: **Bueno, he decidido dejar esta colección de drabbles hasta aquí, ya lo dije… la comedia no es lo mío, no doy para más u_u Gomen nasai. Espero que disfrutaran de estos, literalmente, delirios míos xD

_**)**_**O.**_**o**_**(-**_**R**_**i**_**o**_**k**_**o**_**0**_**0**_**1-)**_**o**_**.O**_**(**_


End file.
